TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015
"G-O-D" | vote = Each country/jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs; whilst the 5 judges ranked the songs from 1-27, with each judge awarding 27-1 points to the songs. | host = | venue = Telenor Arena, Bærum, Oslo, Norway | entries = 27 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | null = | nex = 2016 | pre = }} The TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015 was the 8th edition (2nd Christmasvision) of the annual TiBB Eurovision Song Contest musical event. The contest took place in Oslo, Norway, following Mokkajava's victory in the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2015. The contest will consist of a final, which will took place on 23 December 2015; and a voting results show on Christmas Eve, the 24th of December 2015. The shows were presented by Rudolph and Augustine. Hosts This year, like the past few years; Rudolph and Augustine returned to host the contest, this year in Oslo, Norway; after Mokkajava won TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2015 in Valletta, Malta. Format The competition consisted of 1 grand final and 1 voting results show, a format which has been in use since the start of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest. This year, both shows were simulcast on YouTube. Running order The final running order of the competing performances at the final will be decided by Shaun; days or hours before the contest begins. Graphic design This year's graphic design was a bird made of flower petals with the wings spread out. The main Christmasvision logo had also gone under a slight redesign. That was the first TiBB Eurovision or Christmasvision with a scoreboard made by Josiah. Judges The following TiBB members were the 5 judges in the TiBB Christmasvision Song Contest 2015. *Shaun *Niamh. *SuperV *_LucasMichael_ *Tom* Participants A record breaking 27 countries participated this year, breaking the record of 23 set back in May 2015. The running order of the final was released on 22 December 2015. Each country was represented by a member of the forum on ThisisBigBrother.com by their own choice. This year, countries that are not in the main contest are participating (i.e. Gibraltar). Australia withdrew for Christmasvision this year, althought it will return in May 2015. Andorra, Monaco, and Serbia; returned this year; which means they could be represented again. Unlike the main contest (like the Junior Eurovision Song Contest), there is only one show; held either the week before or after the main contest's Grand Final has been held. Finalists NOTE: means that a country has won. NOTE: means that a country has come in 2nd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in 3rd place. NOTE: means that a country has come in last place. Participating members (in alphabetical country order) * Dezzy - * Jamie89 - * Loukas - * Josiah. - * Jack - * Johnnyuk123 - * kirklancaster - * Amy Jade - * Niamh. - * Livia - * LukeB - * Drew - * Benjamin - * Nathan - * Heaven = Winner - * Shaun - * Ammi - * Mokka - * Jay. - * Dollface - * gamepodfan - * Z - * Adam. - * Jake. - * Tom* - * MB. - * Jøsh - Voting results International voting Voting Spokespersons * - Josiah Stuart * - Jøsh NOTE: Extra videos & stuff External links Official forum thread